


S kuřaty to vždycky špatně skončí

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Drabble s podtitulem "Gryfí stehýnko"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447
Kudos: 2





	S kuřaty to vždycky špatně skončí

„Marigolde, zpátky!“  
„Je to jenom velký vypelichaný kuře, Geralte,“ mávl bard ledabyle rukou a nepřestával se zvědavě přibližovat k velkému hnízdu na vrcholku kopce. Pravda, trochu ho znejistěly ty části dobytka a lidských těl, co se válely kolem, ale s Geraltem na cestách už viděl horší věci.  
Horší bylo, když se cosi obrovského sneslo z nebe. Zaklínač však hbitě zakročil, odrazil gryfí útok Aardem a připravil si stříbrný meč.  
Souboj netrval dlouho a gryf z něj pochopitelně vyšel jako prohrávající.  
„Já přece věděl, Geralte, že proti tobě žádný kuře neobstojí…,“ hájil se Marigold, zatímco měl Geralt chuť lehkomyslného barda rozčtvrtit.


End file.
